Remember
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: It's important to remember who you've lost, to remember what you're fighting for.


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own and/or own any recognizable and/or licensed material appearing in this work of fiction in any way, shape, and/or form. I am not attempting to and/or making a profit from this work of fiction in any way, shape, and/or form. Any recognizable and/or licensed material appearing in this work of fiction belongs to their respective owners in every way, shape, and/or form under the law.

AN: Well, this is a oneshot for Memorial Day. Enjoy it.

* * *

The Boss looked down at the gathered Saints, standing above them in the Saints HQ, Purgatory. Not letting their very visible depression get to him, the Boss cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Alright, I know things have been hard lately." the Boss was putting it lightly, the Saints, what few remained after Julius put him in a coma, had been a bitch to get back together and even now their numbers, fucking small might he add, were dropping almost faster than he could recruit.

"Hard? How about fucking impossible!" a Saint accurately summed up what he and most people were feeling, Stillwater was basically screwed if they couldn't get their shit together and it looked like most of them were going to be in the ground long before they could pull shit like that off.

"Yeah, that too." the Boss admitted as he let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping for only a moment before they straightened. "But, none of that shit matters because we got something more important to fight for."

"And what's that?"

"The Saints who got dropped by these assholes running Stillwater." Johnny Gat finally spoke up from the Boss's side, stepping forward to look down at the thirty or so Saints below them in Purgatory.

"Those same assholes have some crazy shit too!"

"Well fuck that!" Gat held up his pistol, a Saints classic in the form of a Shepherd. "We're not going to let assholes like them run this city as long as we can fight! The whole point of the Saints was to stop shit like this! Remember why the hell Julius even got us together in the first place! If you don't know it's to stop shit like this from happening in the first place, it's supposed to stop gangs from thinking they can run this town!"

"Gat's right, if we don't stop them now, well we're all fucked because they're gonna come after us." the Boss stepped forward, leaning over the railing and sighing when he saw the Saints had little change to their attitudes. "Alright people, I know what the Brotherhood did to Carlos got to us, it got to me even."

"Damn right it did, that was fucked up."

"I know but right now you're all acting like that shit didn't mean anything!" Boss looked over his Saints, glad when he saw a fire come back to some of them. "Are we just gonna let some inked up pussy get away with shit like that? Get away with taking out one of our boys?"

"Hell no!" Gat stepped forward again, looking down at the Saints. "Well? Are any of you gonna let that shit go?"

"Hell no!"

"What?" the Boss leaned over the railing. "I can't hear that shit!"

"HELL NO!"

"That's better." the Boss looked over the Saints, grinning as he saw his soldiers were ready for a fight.

"We're gonna take down not only those Brotherhood assholes but the Ronin and Sons too! This is our city!" the Boss's words were met with a roar of approval from the Saints below him.

"HELL YES!"

"Alright guys, listen up!" the Saints quieted down at the Boss's shout. "We're gonna head out there and take back our city from these assholes who thought just because I got laid out the Saints ain't mean shit! We're about to show them how wrong they are, you with me?"

"We're gonna take down every single last one of these motherfuckers, just like we did before to the Rollerz, the Carnales, and the VKs. Not even a single one of those motherfuckers are going to get out of here in anything but a bag!" Gat's words got the Saints ready to charge, the Boss seemingly ready to send them out after a few parting words.

"I know we've been through some shit in the past, we've lost people time and time again but that doesn't mean were gonna give up, we're not gonna let these punks keep our city. All the people who died for this shit, all the people we've lost? They knew what they were getting into, they knew they were soldiers so they knew the risk but that doesn't mean we're going to just forget them."

"We've got to remember them, remember why they fought so that we can keep fighting, so that we can keep going even when shit gets bad, even when it looks like we're done or we can't win we got to think about all the people we lost! All the people who died for the Saints!"

"We've got to remember them and everything they sacrificed and if we're going die, if the Saints don't make it through this, we're gonna go out giving every single last one of them motherfuckers hell!"

"Now get out there and show everyone the Saints are here to stay!"

* * *

It was hours later, the Boss resting on a couch in Purgatory, that Gat walked up to him dropping down on the seat next to him.

"So, all that shit you said about remembering, you mean it?" Gat looked over to the Boss, the man looking at him for a moment before speaking.

"Hell yes." the Boss looked around him, at the wall were close to two dozen crosses hung, the wall were Saints became saints.

"So, who do you remember?" Gat's question made the Boss let out a mirthless grin as he looked up, staring at the ceiling for a moment.

"Everyone, every single Saint that got dropped ever since I got Canonized." the Boss was honest with Gat, the Saint simply nodding to his words.

"Damn, looks like we're more alike than we thought." Gat looked towards the wall, towards the picture of Aisha with a necklace hanging next to it, another Saint that became a saint.

"Besides the murder?" Gat's question was met by a chuckle from the Boss as he turned to Gat, a grin on his face.

"Yeah Gat, besides the murder." the Boss leaned back on the couch, Gat joining him as the two Saints simply looked at the wall now, the wall of all the Saints who had become saints. The wall showing the Saints they would always remember.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it.

Peace.


End file.
